


Terminus

by AlexTWDgf01



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (I don't ship stancest so don't tag because the boys didn't want it), Cuddling After, Feral!Ford, Forced Rape, Hurt/Comfort, Rape, Self-Hatred, Stan feels awful, Stangst, Terminus, The Walking Dead AU, forced stancest, perverted assholes, the Stan Twins have been kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTWDgf01/pseuds/AlexTWDgf01
Summary: The Stan twins have been captured by a group of rapists. What will Stan be forced to do in order to protect Ford from them?





	Terminus

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't wish to read the graphic scene depicting rape, I have a line typed in from where it's starts and where it ends.

"Hey there, boys. Rise and shine."

Stan and Ford groaned as the bright light emitting from the now open door shone in their eyes. They sat up off the cold floor, backs creaking from the long hours of ruff sleep.

Remembering the events from yesterday, being knocked out by a been from a community they called Terminus and now being clothes less aside from their boxers, Stanley glared up at three broad men with guns as they filed into the room. 

"Ugh, what do you assholes want?" Stan growled."

"See? Told ya he was feisty. They both are." Blondie said, pointing the barrel of his shotgun in their direction.

"Hmm. Seems they are. Just mean they'll be fun." Fugly commented with a smirk.

"What's going on?" Ford whispered to his brother. 

Stan shrugged, watching carefully as the men circled them. If his hands weren't currently tied together, he'd jump up and deck every single one of them. 

"Grab 'em. Then tie the freak to the table." Scar face ordered.

Blondie and Fugly hefted the two to their feet, one slamming Ford down against the table. Stan tried to pull away, but the man kept a firm grip on him. 

"Yeah, we're really gonna enjoy fucking you over this table." Fugly purred into Ford's ear as his hands were bound to the table.

Ford's eyes widened, heart picking up pace slightly as he struggled against his restraints to no avail. Stan did as well, trying in vein to get away from this dip wad restraining him in the corner of the room.

"Get the fuck away from my brother!" Stanley yelled, venom dripping from his voice.

"Awe, hush now. Don't get jealous. You'll be next." Scar face said, handing his gun to Fugly as he came up behind Stanford.

Stan felt a hot, burning flame of anger and protectiveness when the leader started grinding his hips against his brother's ass, causing the other to whimper. 

"You like that don't ya, bitch?" Scar face whispered, nipping at Ford's ear.

"Stop!" Stanford yelled.

The man slammed Ford's head against the table, causing him to grunt in pain. "You aren't in any position to be making demands. And if you keep struggling like this, it's gonna be a whole hell of a lot worse for you, but that's okay. I like it a little ruff anyways."

"I said, get away from him!" Stan yelled, slamming his head back into Blondie's nose, causing the bone to crack.

Blondie released him with a cry of pain, cradling his bloody nose. Stan took advantage, ripping his hands loose of his bindings, ready to tear the next apart. But before he could get so much as a foot, Fugly hit him in the head with the butt of the gun.

"Stanley!" 

"Damn! He got you good, Craig! Hell, he ripped his bindings off like they were nothing!" Fugly babbled as Stan stumbled to the floor.

"Shut up and grab him, Goliath." Scar face demanded.

The fugly ass, Goliath, grabbed Stan, restraining his arms behind his back. As some of the fuzziness cleared from his vision, he looked over to his brother and was horrified. Scar face had ripped Ford's boxers off his body, now unzipping his own pants.

"NO! STOP!" Stan screamed out in desperation. "Don't...don't hurt him! I'll do anything!"

"Heh. What can you even do that would be to our benefit?" Goliath hissed.

"You-you can do it to me all you want! And I won't fight back." Stan panted out.

"We were gonna do it to you no matter what." Craig said as he finally stood up.

"Correct...but I have an idea in mind." Scar face said, turning to Stan with a malicious grin. "You don't want us to fuck him, them you do it."

"WHAT?!" both brother screeched in disbelief.

"Come on, you know you wanna make him your cowering bitch." Scar face said with a sadistic gaze.

"Fuck you! I ain't doing that shit!" 

"Fine, we'll just do it ourselves." Scar face said, grabbing Ford's hips.

"NO! I..." Stan started to shake. He didn't want these assholes hurting his brother, but he didn't want to hurt him either.

"Make a decision before the boss makes it for ya." Goliath growled in warning.

"Stan...don't." Ford wheezed.

"I...f-fine."

With a smug grin, Scar face zipped his pants back up and moved away from Stanford. Goliath shoved Stan towards his brother, to which he obeyed.

"Stan...please. You don't have to do this." Ford said as his brother arrived at his side.

"But I can't let them hurt you."

"Oh shove it with the mushy shit and get to it." Craig sneered.

"I...can't I just do a...a hand job?" Stan asked.

"No. You have to fuck the whore all the way till you cum inside him." Scar face said.

Stanley stood there, closing his eyes, hoping and praying to god that this wasn't happening. But when he opened them again, he was still there. It was real.

"Unless you'd prefer we do it. We won't go easy on him either." 

"Okay! Okay! I just-how am is supposed to do it without something to..." Stan said, motioning to his junk, hoping this would prolong what they were making him do.

"Use that." Goliath smirked, chunking a bottle of lotion to Stan.

That was it. There was no way of getting out of this. Taking a deep breath, Stan placed a reassuring hand on his brother's waist.

"Stanley, stop! Please! You don't have to."

"I'd shut the fuck up if I were you. Let him do his thing, or I'll shoot him. I got enough reason to already." Craig growled, aiming a pistol at Stan's head.

Ford's eyes widened at the threat, clamming his mouth shut with a whine.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

 

Stan pulled back his boxers, slowly taking himself out of his pants. He opened the bottle and squirted some lotion into his hand, rubbing it over his cock. 

"Yeah. Rub it." one of the men moaned.

Reaching forward, Stan held onto his brother's hip with one hand, leaving the other to float in the space behind Ford's ass.

"I...I'm gonna have to...loosen you up." Stan said.

"..."

Stan really wanted to stop this madness, to get as far away from Ford as possible. If he did though, these guys would hurt him worse.

Slowly, Stan pressed a lotion-coated finger into Ford, who grunted at the intrusion. He tried to be careful so he wouldn't hurt his brother severely as he slickened his asshole, adding another finger, to which Ford cried out.

"Hurry up." Goliath growled.

After a minute, Stan pulled his fingers loose and grabbed the other side of Ford's waist. His older brother was now shaking, holding back tears. He let a sob pass his lips, knowing Stan could never stand to hear him cry. He'd hoped this would all stop and his little brother would hug him and comfort him.

But Stan didn't move. He fought the urge to comfort his brother. 

"I'm sorry, Sixer."

With that, Stan pulled back his brother's ass cheeks and pressed the head of his cock inside him. 

"AHH!" Ford cried out in pain.

Stan felt tears prick at his eyes as he eased in, being force to hears his brother's screams of pain. Pain he was causing him. All he could think was he hated this, he HATED this. Hurting Ford in the worst way possible, even worse than knocking him into the portal.

Once he was down to the hilt, he stopped, giving Ford's body enough time to adjust as he tried to calm his shakiness and racing heart. Stan hated himself. He'd always had, but now he hates himself to death. 

Ford was gasping, breaths ragged as rested his head uselessly against the table, trying to ignore the burning pain in his rump. He sniffled, clenching his eyes shut against the scene.

"S-Stan..." Ford whimpered pathetically.

"That's right, moan your brother's name." Goliath purred. "Moan it as he fills you up."

"Shut up." Stan growled threateningly, turning to the men whom were stroking themselves.

"Keep goin'." Scar face warned.

Stan looked at his brother's back, unable to see his face, but able to feel him shaking from fear and pain under his hands. He hugged him, resting his chin on Ford's shoulder as tears stung his eyes, starting to trail down.

"Please forgive me."

Then, Stan started moving, pulling out and thrusting in. He held onto his brother's waist gently for leverage. Ford groaned in displeasure, clenching his hands into fists. The pace was slow, careful so as not to hurt the elder any worse than he was.

"Mmhm~" Goliath groaned as he and his group members stroked themselves in time with Stan's thrusts. "Tell us just how tight that bitch is."

Stanford whined at the treatment, and tormenting words from their captors. Stan ignored them, continuing his profound task. As his brother loosened up, he picked the pace up a bit more. He just wanted to get this the hell over with.

"Ahh! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Ford gasped through the pain of each thrust. 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." Stan apologized over and over again.

As Stan started to feel the pressure building in his dick, he began to pull out until he heard the sound of a gun being cocked back.

"Nope. I told you all the way. Keep that cock in there till you cum, marking him as your bitch." Scar face growled.

Stan hesitated before going back to thrusting in and out of Ford. In out in out in out. His brother's hips were being repeatedly shoved into the table as said table shook from the movement above. Eventually, Stan came with a grunt, hips bucking unwantingly into Ford's ass, causing the other to cry out in pain.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Upon Stan's release, he pulled out, backing away from his brother. The three men in the corner were chuckling as they tucked themselves away, walking towards the door.

"It's been fun. We'll have to do this again tomorrow." Scar face said smugly as they left, locking the door behind them.

Stanford collapsed against the table top, sniffling and shaking with tears streaking down his face. Stan felt awful. He quickly situated his boxers and walked over, untying his brother's wrists. Once freed, Stan went to help him up.

"Sixer, I'm so sorry! Are you-"

Before Stan could finish his question, he felt two six fingered hands roughly shove him away. Startled, he lifted his tear-soaked eyes to meet Ford's own.

"F-Ford..."

Stanford flinched at his name, staring terrifyingly at his youngest brother. He was shaking so bad from what had happened that he was having a difficult time standing up. Stan watched as his brother wrapped his arms around himself, curling inward slightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Ford! I just-I couldn't- 'm sorry..." Stan babbled, backing himself up against the wall.

Stanley felt so awful for what he'd just done. Now he was breathing heavily, his heart was racing, mumbling whatever words that came out of his mouth as he slid to the floor. Tangling his hands into his hair, he buried his face into his knees, struggling to breathe.

A panic attack. Great.

But Stan knew he deserved this for what he did, for how he hurt his brother. That's all he'd ever done. Now, he had truly crossed the line. He hoped this caused him to have a heart attack. Anything to protect Ford from him.

Stanford watched on when his brother slid to the floor, the onset of a panic attack beginning. He'd been terrified when those men said they were gonna rape him. But then when Stan had to...when he...it was just awful. He hadn't wanted it to happen for several reason. That it was wrong, it would hurt or cause damage to his rectum, that he knew Stan didn't want to do it either.

But the main reason was because he knew Stan would blame himself for it. And that was exactly what he was doing.

Gulping back the lump in his throat, Ford stumbled over, slumping to his knees in front of his brother. Hesitantly, he placed his hands on Stan's shoulders.

"S...S-Stanley...breathe."

Stan looked up at him from behind his knees, eyes bulging as he watched his brother with fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

"P-please Stan, you have ta...breathe." Ford begged, trying to control his own breathing.

Stanley sat there for a moment, just watching Ford, expecting him to lash out, to yell or kick his ass. He didn't though. He just squeezed the younger's shoulders reassuringly. But Stan couldn't shake his self-hatred.

"I-I-I des-serve th-his." Stan stuttered out, curling away from Ford's touch.

"N-no you don't." Ford said.

"Y-yes I d-d-do! Hell, I deserve to die! I h-hurt you, Fo-ord! A-and this isn-n't the first tim-me." Stan sobbed, heaving for breath. "I've hur-rt you over-r and over a-again since I des-stroyed your science p-project n hi-igh school. You do-on't deserve m-me as a brother. I'm j-just a screw u-up! Just like D-Dad s-"

Stan was interrupted by two strong arms wrapping tightly around his neck, silencing him. 

"Stop." Ford demanded, voice firm. "You're not a screw up, a-and you sure as hell don't deserve to d-die."

"But I do-"

"NO. You of all people don't deserve to die. You did what you had to ta protect me from something those perverts would have done worse. They wouldn't have been as gentle and would have damaged me far more."

"...b-but I still couldn't prot-tect you from me."

Ford tightened his hold just a tad more. "I-it was a shitty situation. You only did what you could. I know had there been another option, you would have taken it over...t-that."

"I sti-ill-"

"It's not your fault...I'm not angry with you. I don't hate you for having done that."

Stan went silent at the other's words, taken aback. To hear the older say he didn't hate him for it left him unable to respond. Ford took that as a win.

"Now please, breathe."

Hesitantly, Stanley followed his brother's instructions, forcing himself to take deep breaths through his nose and out through his mouth. Ford did the same, both to help the other to keep at a steadying pace and to calm himself as well.

As Stan tried catching his breath, he let his hands drop from his tangled locks to his sides. He kept himself from hugging Ford, as if afraid he'd hurt him again. 

"You okay?" Ford asked, noticing his hesitation.

He didn't reply, leaving his arms limply at his sides and continued to taking calming breaths. Ford grabbed onto Stan's arms, bringing them up to wrap them loosely around his bare torso before wrapping his own arms back around the other's neck.

They sat there for a long while, savoring in the close, calming contact. It was nice. Then, a freezing chill bit at Ford's skin, causing a full body shiver to wrack through his core.

"You're cold." Stan stated.

"Way to be observant." Ford joked. "Should have been a detective."

"Haha." Stan said sarcastically with a genuine grin.

"Yeah...those bastards took or tore every article of clothing I had."

"Didn't even have the decency to leave a blanket. Surprised they even let me keep my boxers."

Another string of shivers wracked Ford's body, causing him to hunch inward slightly.

"Shit, you're really cold." Stan swore, rubbing the other's back.

"And you're so w-warm." Ford stuttered, pressing himself closer to Stan, still staying far back enough so his junk wouldn't touch Stan's leg.

"I-do you wanna...never mind." Stan stuttered.

"What?"

"...Do you wanna...cuddle? I know, it's stupid and you probably wouldn't be comfortable after what jus-"

Yet again, Ford cut him off. He carefully sat sideways in his brother's lap, wincing in pain as he situated himself, crossing a leg to somewhat cover his junk. He then snuggled his head under Stan's chin and wrapped his arms around his torso. 

"Oh...kay." Stan drawed out awkwardly as he hugged his shivering brother closer.

"I just wish I had some pants on so this wouldn't be so...awkward." Ford said, a faint blush crossing his cheeks.

"Um...yeah." Stan huffed.

The room went quiet as they settled, clinging loosely to each other. Over time, Stanford's shivers calmed to an occasional shake. Stan ran his fingers delicately through the other's disheveled locks to which Ford responded with a continuous line of loud purrs. It was peaceful.

Both brothers jumped at the sound of the doorknob being jiggled. They looked towards the door, dread seeping into their bones. Ford whimpered, shaking now in fear. Stan growled, holding his brother protectively close.

The door unlocked and opened to reveal two men and an older woman with homemade weapons. 

"Come with us. We're getting out of this hellhole."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your reviews below!


End file.
